


Ignition.

by ruthlesshermione



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's Daughter, pyrokinesis, stark daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesshermione/pseuds/ruthlesshermione
Summary: March 1991Antonia Margaret Stark comes into the world in a blaze of her own screams and the blood of her mother.The first time Howard Stark holds his newborn granddaughter he nearly drops her, not because of the seemingly boiling hot skin of the infant, but because of the two names scrawled in handwriting he hadn't seen in years upon each of her tiny wrists.Steven Grant Rogers and the left and James Buchanan Barnes on the right. His beautiful little granddaughter with Stark colored wide brown eyes and a mop of dark curls had been born 46 years after her the men she was meant to be with had both perished. He could give her all the money and power in the world, but not the two that she needed, and that was the single most tragic thing Howard Stark had ever witnessed.





	Ignition.

 

Emeraude Toubia as Antonia Margaret Stark aka Agent Ana Stark 


End file.
